the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Tarver Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Aaron Tarver portrayed a Terminus Resident. ---- How did you get your role in The Walking Dead? ''' I honestly didn't know. I went to zombie school and when I got the call to be on set I found out I was a Terminus.. '''What was it like working on the set and using the firearms? It was the coolest experience I've had on any set and to shoot zombies made it that much cooler!! Was it hard to perform the collapse of getting shot while both having your back to the actor and shooting zombies? It wasn't I just had to be careful because I didn't want to keep shooting because the shells we're really HOT! What was it like getting eaten and piled atop of by zombies? It was fun and some of the pretty zombies, haha, would try to rub on me.. Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? I didn't but me and the other terminians were so happy to be on set we were just living up the moment so I didn't create one.. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Not really we were all just having a great time we cracked some jokes but just enjoyed the time being there.. What was it like working so closely with Andrew Lincoln? It was great he's one of the coolest dudes you'll ever meet he's really funny!! Do you know anymore about the cannibalism at Terminus? For example what their motives are? I guess cause that's the only way to know that you're the only living people on earth I guess.. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? That's a good question ummm I really would say whatever character stays alive the longest, haha, so maybe Rick Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I started watching the first couple of seasons a couple of months before I got selected for the role and I got into it so I'm a Walking Dead fanatic like everybody else.. Would you return to the show again as another walker/character? ''' I would and the reason for that is I'm really a big fan and also just to act in a zombie apocalypse show would be really fun for me just because I love the action that happens.. '''What was it like to be a part of such a cool death scene? It was a blessing honestly overall I thank God for the experience and that's I can really say about it. It was a true blessing.. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Well I am but I can't reveal it just yet but stay tuned in on your television stations and you'll see me.. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews